mondaijifandomcom-20200223-history
Kudou Asuka
Background A beautiful and rich young lady who has the ability to command others with her words. She was bored in her world because she could command everyone. She wanted a change when she came across the invitation to Minature Garden. At the beginning of the anime it was shown that she lived in an alternate dimension where she was a few years or decades past WWII when Japan had surrendered. It has also been explained later on in the anime that she can only control people who are weaker than her which shows that she would not be able to control Black Rabbit or Izayoi, judging by their sheer power. Appearance Asuka has long brown hair that is fringed and braided at the ends on either side and reaches past her waist.On either side of her head are large red bows. In her initial appearance, she wore a white blouse with a yellow ribbon bow tie, a navy blue business skirt and brown heels. From Episode 3 and onwards she wears a red dress given to her by Black Rabbit which is said to be enchanted with a slight protective spell. The dress is decorated with fancy red bows and ribbons to match her own. Personality Asuka is very confident in herself and shows authority in her presence correlating to her Gift, "Authority". Coming from a successful family she is proud of her family name. She is the most serious of the trio but is very kind and friendly to whomever she considers a friend. Due to her dislike of manipulating people and her hopes of obtaining true friends, she intends to give up her powerful Gift of control on people by twisting it to be a Gift that is able to manipulate other Gifts. Relationships 'You Kasukabe ' You and Asuka have been on good terms since coming to the Miniature Garden. She was the first friend that You made when they first arrived. She has shown concerned for You's safety such as when You bet her life when challenging the Griffin and when she came back wounded after battling a corrupt Galdo Gasper in a Gift Game. In various parts of the story, they are seen to go together in training, shopping and even finding the same mentor to train under. 'Izayoi Sakamaki ' Initially put off by Izayoi's demeanor and cocky attitude, Asuka has since come to respect Izayoi's strength and intelligence. She was surprised and complimented him when he won Black Rabbit's Gift Game, revealing that he was smarter than he appeared to be, albeit his method stayed true to his brute way of going about things. Izayoi also promises to hold a Festival to honor the sun together with her and the others of the Community.Later on in the battle with Ratten, it is written in the light novel that she pulled through when she remembered her promise with Izayoi and broke free from Ratten's flute enchantments. 'Garol Gundark ' Her mentor who teaches her to have patience and not to use her full potential. This is because he believes in keeping the best cards hidden till the time calls for them to be placed on the pile. He also said to Izayoi: "Her Gift is very strong. I've not heard of evaporating a metal bar with just a Gift that's supposed to give a small spark for kindling fire." when Izayoi asked him about his appraisal of her current strength. To help reduce expenses and the wastage of Gifts that comes from the incompatibility of attacks, he provides her with lessons on strategizing battle plans. Though this is only implied by his words that needn't be clear for Izayoi to understand. Plot Volume 1 Asuka was one of the trio that was summoned to Little Garden through an envelope she found in her room with her name on it. When activated, she fell into the lake outside the seventh gate, where she introduced herself to You and Izayoi, whom she described as dangerous and unrefined. She reveals she knew that Black Rabbit was hiding from them and was rather surprised to see that she had rabbit ears. Once she was dine teasing the rabbit, she was explained to about the world she was called to, and learned about Gift Games. Asuka originally wasn't sure about performing in one, but decided to do so anyway to see how the Gift Games worked. Naturally she won due to Izayoi's strategy, which was slam his hand against the table of cards, causing several to flip face up. She grabbed the specific card necessary to win and was declared winner alongside Kasukabe You. Along the way to the outer gate entrance, Asuka and You were confronted about letting Izayoi go alone to the Edge of the World, to which both revealed they didn't care where he went and let him do whatever he pleased. Asuka was left in the care of the No Name community's leader, Jin Russel, and taken to a cafe, where she was hesitant to reveal her gift power to You after seeing the girl use hers to talk to Calico Cat. Asuka and You were recruited by Galdo Gasper for them, Black Rabbit, and the rest of the No Names to join his community, but Asuka decline, finding the No Names to be a better fit in her opinion. Asuka then revealed her Gift, using it to have Galdo reveal how it is his community prospered. Before Asuka could be attacked, she was saved by You who, alongside her, challenged Galdo to a gift game. Afterwards Asuka arrived with the others at the Thousand Eyes shop and met Shiroyasha. At the mention of her being the strongest host, Asuka wanted to challenge her in a game. Her tone changed once Shiroyasha revealed her status as a Demon Lord and naturally stepped down for a challenged and followed through with the test. Naturally she was unease at You's prospect should she lose, but cheered on the girl during You and Gryphon's final stretch. Once You was safe and with a new power, Asuka congratulated the girl on her accomplishment and was highly impressed. Asuka was among the first to be flabbergasted about the damage done to the community grounds, and even contemplated how best to help the community in the baths with Kuro Usagi and You. The next day, Asuka learned she was not allowed to use her Gift to take down Galdo, but was happy for the handicap against him. However, she learned first hand what the rule meant, as when Galdo was found in his manor as a white tiger and attacked them, Asuka tried to use her gift to stop him, but he remained unaffected. She then decided to use her Gift on Jin to get him ot run away, but she was carried along. Asuka canceled her gift over Jin once they were outside. When You appeared with an Injury, Asuka took the blade from her and ran back to the mansion. Picking up a Lantern along the way, she used her gift to set the grounds on fire, drawing Galdo out to an open area where she commanded the trees to block the exit. Asuka manages to win the game by drawing out the power of the sword. Later that day, Asuka met with Leticia after she attacked Izayoi. There she confronted the vampire for the reasons for her actions, being understandably angered due to You being injured due to Leticia's decision. Asuka was present when Leticia and Izayoi participated in a game, and later was saved by Leticia before Asuka was hit by the Gorgon's Gaze. This has made Asuka want to save Leticia for her gesture. Asuka, Izayoi and Black Rabbit met with Perseus' leader, Laius, and commented that Black Rabbit's legs belonged to the No Names. Asuka was appaled by the man's perversion and the proposition he made, trading Black Rabbit for Leticia. His words sparked Asuka to activate her Gift, but came to learn that her Gift only worked on those with low level gifts. She was about to be attacked till Izayoi blocked Lauis' sword. She was against Black Rabbit giving herself up to the point she argued with her until they were interupted due to You. Asuka tried to ask Black Rabbit for another way, but was distressed when the only other solution was to participate in a Gift Game that could take years. However, that changed once the conversation was interupted once more, this time by Izayoi. Asuka participated i nthe Gift Game FAIRYTALE of PERSEUS, acting as a distraction while the tohers made their way inside the castle. She used The Water Tree as her main weapon ot fend off the Perseus Warriors as it was the only gift at the time that could stand her own Authority. Later she was turned to stone by Laius releasing Algol from her seal. Asuka was eventually freed and the first ot welcome Leticia back to No Names as a maid, happy to have a blonde servant. She was present when the Perseus flag was taken down from the sky, amazed that the stars were part of the 'fun' in Little Garden. Volume 2 One day Asuka was woken up by Lily and You, the latter shwoing Asuka altter of invitation from Thousand Eyes for The Rise of the Fire Dragon Festival, being held by community Salamandra in the north region to crown a new Floor Master. Once she found Izayoi the three problem children declared that they were going to go to the festival, but to infuriate Black Rabbit, Asuka helped write a letter saying if Black Rabbit couldn't find them, then the three humans would leave the community. Taking Lily and Jin with them, Asuka is baffled at how Little Garden is 13,000 times the size of Earth, and instead travels with You and Izayoi to Thousand Eyes to sek assistance form Shiroyasha. There they learn why it is Shiroyasha gave them the invitation, to act as escort for the Eastern Floor Master and help the Norther Floor Master fulfill a request. Then they get the details as to why Shiroyasha was asked to help the Salamandra communtiy, with Asuka remarking how pathetic it is that certain factions don't want a ten year old child coming into power. Before she could go into further details, the three children agreed to just head there due to their game with Black Rabbit still continuing. Shiroyasha then takes them ot the North Region through use of transportation through the shop. Asuka is the first to admire the beauty of the city. However, Black Rabbit catches up to the group, forcing Izayoi to carry Asuka as he lept down the balcony, leaving you behind who was captured by Black Rabbit. Escaping to the city's alleyways, Asuka suggests that they take the chance to explore the city closely and requests that Izayoi escorts her. Observing a statue of Salamandra's first leader, Seikairyūou, Asuka is surprised by Izayoi's advanced knowledge, specifically about Halloween, an event she had only heard stories about before now due to her coming slightly after the war. Izayoi then suggests that they make their own Halloween Gift Game when they're finished in the North Side, and as they become excited at the prospect they are once again found by Black Rabbit who leaves Leticia to successfully capture Asuka. Asuka is led around the city with Leticia and Lily until they come across a Fairy. The Fairy is startled by Asuka and runs off, the young woman chasing after her. Eventually Asuka catches the fairy, but only learns the fairy's community, Rattenfanger. Despite a failed attempt at learning her name, Asuka astill took the fairy with her to the exibition being held within the city. Finding an underground gallery, the two admire the many art pieces shown by the participating communities, though Asuka notes the difference between those with flags and those without. Wanting to be a good game host, she mentally resolves to regain the No Names flag. Coming before the largest piece, an enormous red automaton named Deen, Asuka is surprised to learn that it's the contribution from Rattenfänger, the small fairy's community. However, a gust of wind blows through the exhibition hall, startling Asuka and the Fairy as they hear a voice that was pleased to have found the liar who spoke of Rattenfanger. Rats burst form within the exhibition hall and begin attacking Asuka. She attempted to use her gift, but fails as it has no effect on the rats. Running while using her sword to swat the rats away, Asuka concludes that the rats are after the Fairy. Before Asuka could be assaulted, shadows errupted and blow the rats away, the source of the shadows being a fully grown Leticia. Asuka returns to the Thousand Eyes shop with the fairy, lamenating on how useless her gift was and coming to the conclusion that the reason her Gift did not work was because of another controlling Gift. Asuka is joined by a worrie Black Rabbit and Shiroyasha, and with the rabbit have to endure Shiroyasha's perverse tendencies with Leticia, You and Lily in the background. On Shiroyasha's wish, Asuka and Black Rabbit attend a meeting concerning the demon lord that is predicted to appear during the festival. When it was revealed that a participating community named Rattenfanger would participate in the next day's Gift Game, Asuka was shocked. Izayoi's further explanation only caused more worry to form in Asuka. The next day, Asuka sits in the box seats alongside the other No Names and Salamandra representatives. Exasperated over Izayoi and Shiroyasha's ongoing perverseness, Asuka looks down to her fairy friend and refuses to believe that she is the Demon Lord's follower. Upon seeing You's opponents Ayesha and the Gift Jack, Asuka quickly becomes excited to see a living jack-o'-lantern. Despite You eventually losing the match, Sandra comments that they have a great friend, to which Asuka agrees on. Asuka, upon seeing the many falling Geass Rolls, listens to Izayoi reading the Black Geass Roll and learns that to solve the game they must 'shatter the false legend, and make the true legend known', or they will be pushed into submission or massacred. Due to the rules, Shiroyasha is then sealed within an orb of black mist, the seal blowing away everybody nearby including Asuka. Safely landing thanks to Izayoi, Asuka reassures her fairy friend, telling her to hide. Going back to Shiroyasha, Asuka learns alongside Jin and You about the seal and Shiroyasha being unable to participate i nthe game despite the words on the Geass Roll declaring she would. Shiroyasha asks Asuka and them to go find Black Rabbit and tel her about the game being unwinnable. Before she can explain the nature of the Demon Lord's power, Ratten appears above the arena and claims that they are in the way. Sending her mind-controlled minions at them only to be blown back by You, Ratten then turns her flute onto her, causing You to fall to her knees due to her enhanced hearing. Before she can be completely controlled, Asuka commands Jin to take You away from the arena, and uses her Gift further to freeze Ratten and her minions in position. Moving to attack the demon with her sword, Asuka is easily knocked aside and taken captive. Later, Asuka is woken up in an underground cavern by the fairy, and realises that she's lying next to Deen, the automaton created by Rattenfanger. Many faint lights begin to call out to Asuka who recognizes them as flocking fairies. Saying that they want to give Deen to her, they only ask that she puts an end to Rattenfanger, the false fairy tale, before revealing that they are the 130 children who died at Hamelin, and proceed to tell her about the true legend through a Gift Game. Reading the terms and finding that she only need bring Deen under her control through her Gift, Asuka accepts. Asuka participates in the battle against the Grimm Grimoire Hamlin, facing off against Rattenfanger and her many Strums with Deen. She wins the battle, but feels unsatisfied and gives Rattenfanger the chance to defeat her. Should she bring Deen under her command, Asuka would lose. Rattenfager accepts and plays the song. Enjoying the melody, Asuka praises her musical ability as the demon concedes defeat, before fading away. Moving to meet up with the others, Asuka arrives in time to save You from the deadly pathogen clouds spreading throughout the city by Pest. Regrouping with the rest of the No Names and Sandra in the fight against Pest, Black Rabbit takes a moment to give Asuka a Gift Card and inform her of her plan; to teleport everyone to the moon and for Asuka to utilize the Spear of Indra. After Pest is launched into the sky by Izayoi, Asuka reveals herself to the Demon Lord by equipping Deen with the Spear of Indra. Using the powerful combination, she manages to finally defeat Pest and ending the Gift Game. Later, she talks with the flocking faries and tells them she upheld her end of the bargain. As thanks, the fairies, the 130 children who died during the events of Hamlin, tell her an optional ending to the Pied Piper of Hamlin, where their desire to built a community of their own had lead them to Little Garden. As thanks they give her Deen and the fairy, which Asuka affectionatly names Merun. Looking over the community's fields, Asuka asks Merun if she'd be able to restore the land and make it fertile. Being told that she can't caused Asuka to feel worthless, until Izayoi mentions fertilizer, which makes Merun rethink and say maybe. Asuka and the No Names then begin searching for something usable in the earth and rebuilding the fields. Volume 3 Volume 4 she feels uneasy as she watched the gap between her and You widen with the spike in You's powers Volume 5 she will regain a bit of that confidence Volume 6 she will be given new Gifts that will put her capabilities to good use. Volume 7 Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 She loses her gift card & becomes unable to fight. Gifts Authority - A powerful Gift that lets her control people, even against their will, by issuing verbal commands at the target. There have been cases where this ability has been broken such as attempting to control Lauis Perseus who claims that Asuka's Gift only works on those with low level Gifts, which turns out to be true as Asuka's Gift proven to be completely ineffective against those more powerful than her. Although the aforementioned as well as Galdo Gasper remained fully conscious while under Asuka's control, others such as Jin Russel were not aware that they were under her control and what they were doing implying that opponents with stronger Gifts under her command have a degree of resistance to Asuka's Gift. It is unknown how Asuka acquired this ability or if she was born with it but claims that she has possessed this power at a very young age. Black Rabbit informs her that she refined this ability through use and practice. Since coming to Miniature Garden, Asuka discovered that her Gift also can control the Gifts of items, objects, and weapons. Initially and for the most part, she faced difficulties in controlling Gifts as proven when she was incapable of commanding majority of the Gifts the No Name community had left because they refused to obey her. This is due to her lack of talent in this area compared to commanding people. However, Asuka will be able to overcome most of this problem after practice and refinement. Asuka's true ability she later discovered is to strengthen Gifts, to the point where even low level Gifts can counter against divine Gifts. Last update on her Gift's true nature is the endowment of a type of Gift close to Divinity to the person/Gift that she utilises and her Gift is still growing. Deen - 'A Giant hollow armor that is made out of retractable steel, also known to be a precious sacred metal that can only be forged by the purebloods of the Dragons lineage. The same material as that which made Sun Wu Kong's Golden Rod. 'Amalthea -''' A she-goat that has impenetrable defense, speed and can even be increased in abilities to withstand short periods of Divinity endowment. 'Mel -' A little faerie that can use Earth based abilities. Not really clear if it is a Gift for Asuka but it is said that Garol is training Asuka to use Mel instead of Deen. Since Deen always gets bashed up after large scale wars.... '''Hand of Ruby, Hand of Amber - '''A pair of gauntlets crafted by Sala Doltrake. The red gauntlet with rubies planted provides flames & the blue gauntlet with ambers planted provides water. '''Flute of Ratten Trivia *Asuka's name means "Tomorrow's Fragrance". *She stars as the cover character of Volume 2. *Shiroyasha once stated that Asuka was the youngest of the group.(When she was acactually a year older than Yo) * Merun was given to Asuka from the 130 children Gallery Asuka_K.jpg Rat Foot.jpg Mondaiji (1).jpg kipop.jpg Detail kudou.gif Asudo.jpg Asudo2.jpg Tyyy.jpg imhhg.jpg Imagdiebwidgge.jpg Ideshmage.jpg Imdghhage.jpg Imasabwtruage.jpg Ep2.5.png Imfghhjiage.jpg Imfgghhsdage.jpg Imafghhhgge.jpg Imfhjkopkmmage.jpg Immn.jpg Imagvbhjjjnhe.jpg Imafbnjkiioppjge.jpg Sword2.jpg Asuka and Lights.jpg Game.jpg Mech with Asuka.jpg Sile.jpg 612842-mondai_ji_tachi_ga_isekai_kara_kuru_sou_desu_yo___01___large_07.jpg MGIKKSDYKudouGiftGame1.1.png 612858-mondai_ji_tachi_ga_isekai_kara_kuru_sou_desu_yo___01___large_27.jpg YBYYJ.png Waterw.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters